6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Block Appeal
During the day, Admins at the 6teen Wiki routinely block IP adresses and accounts to prevent the wiki from being destroyed by further vandalism and inappropiate behavior. If a user has been blocked, this page explains why. How come I'm blocked? *'You may be' innocent of collateral damage on the wiki. *Another reason is that your account or IP must've been blocked due to a serious breach of the 6teen rules. Common Questions Q: What's a block? A: A block prevents users or IP ranges from editing 6teen Wiki. (They can read why). Blocks prevent 6teen Wiki from further vandalism. When a block ends, it becomes part of the user's . Blocks apply to every user. Q: May I create an alternate account to appeal the block? A: No, you may not create an alternate account because it's considered ban evasion. You'll get a lot of marks for being honest, and not "playing games". The best mature thing to do is appeal under your main account other than being banned for evasion. The wiki currently has users blocked for days, weeks, months, years, and even indefinitely. If you're blocked, please appeal on your talk page, which is only blocked is abused. Q: I was blocked for doing nothing! Please advise. A: If you're using any ISP that shares IPs other than Internet Explorer, you may have been affected by collateral damage. Q: I did something wrong, but how do I get unblocked? A: All blocks can be reviewed and discussed by an admin if requested. If requested, the admin will ask you; "Do you promise to not to do this again?" In case of short blocks, it would be best to be quiet until it ends. Q: I've been blocked infinitely. What does it mean and how do I get unblocked? A: First off, "indefinite" doesn't necessarily mean "long" or "infinite". It's a length of time on how to discuss the block. The admin who blocked the user did not set a amount of time for the block. The user will need to discuss the block with an administrator before any unblock occurs. The user needs to confirm things are okay, and at other times, talk about his/her behavior. Q: I was blocked because of another person that I don't even know! A: If you're using a shared ISP, you're affected by the collateral damage. All IP addresses within range will be blocked. Q: People on my network are preventing me from editing the 6teen Wiki! Is there a way I can resolve this? A: If you're unregistered, please create an account. Shared IPs used in schools, homes, and offices will be blocked. People using the same network will be innocently blocked. Requesting an unblock To request an unblock, please leave a note on your page using the following template: Template:Unblock|Your reason here. It may take a few days for an admin to respond to your request. If an admin unblocks a user, the user MUST follow your promise. Otherwise, a user will stay blocked until further notice.